


The Kinky Life of the Lucky Couple

by Keenan456



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM Negotiations, Bets & Wagers, Chess, Consensual, Consent, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Erections, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Post-Graduation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sane Enoshima Junko, Sexual Slavery, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenan456/pseuds/Keenan456
Summary: Naegi Makoto has graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, and has made it big, after winning a lottery due to a mix-up, and ends up eight hundred million yen richer. However, one day, after inviting his girlfriend, Kirigiri Kyōko to come live with him, deciding to test his luck in a game of chess, Kyōko proposes a wager, a wager that turns out to be the start of something rather kinky, which will change both their lives forever.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davie232](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/gifts).

> This my latest attempt at fanfiction. Hopefully this time, I'll be able to follow through and post multiple chapters. In any case, this fic is partially inspired by Davie232's Naegiri stories, and also partially inspired by SukiRikko's 31 Days, only with Makoto and Kyōko's roles reversed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi Makoto has become rich after winning a lottery and wants his girlfriend, Kirigiri Kyōko to move in with him, and while discussing it with her, Kyōko decides to test his luck by challenging him to a game of chess, and to spice thing up, make a bet in which the loser will be at the winner's mercy for a day at minimum, but it leads to something that will change both their lives forever.

Naegi Makoto was considered lucky, at least in the eyes of others, though mostly those who knew him. No one knew how or why it happened, but no matter what happened to Makoto, he always seemed to get lucky in some way. As for Makoto himself, it was not that he was anything special, or had anything going for him. He was just a plain average person like the majority of people. His grades were not all that bad, but they were definitely not something to admire either, and he had no talent at anything whatsoever, and even his personality was not anything special. Sure he did have hobbies and things he liked doing, but then so did everyone else, and that included the talented. He was just someone who went with the flow, like if anyone were to ask him what his favourite TV show or movie was, he did not really have a particular favourite, and his answer would just be whatever was popular at that particular time. He was just that average, so average in fact, that even among the average he was average. One could even say that he was hopelessly average. Heck, even he could admit that he did not see himself as the “hero” type or the protagonist in a story. If anything, he reckoned he would just be more of a nameless extra in the background, and that suited him just fine.

However, one thing that everyone who knew him could definitely say about him was that he always seemed to have a run of good luck. However, Makoto himself did not really see what the fuss was about. Sure, he could admit that he got lucky from time to time, but that was nothing special. After all, anyone could get lucky from time to time. However, in the opinions of those that knew him, he seemed to get lucky more often than most, though just how he managed get lucky was what people found baffling, as no one, not even analysts, could seem to predict his luck. It seemed to come and go at random, and it always seemed to be the “Blessing in Disguise” sort of luck, in that what seemed to initially be bad luck ultimately turned out to be good luck, like one day he had decided to take the long way home, and it led to a serious of chaotic events that resulted in him exposing a thief completely by accident.

Not only that, but then he ended up enrolling in Hope’s Peak Academy, an Academy that did not accept applications and only accepted highly talented students, who were scouted by the Academy itself. However, he ended up being invited thanks to his name being drawn in a lottery, as the Headmaster had a thing for proving that luck itself was a talent, and though at first, he considered turning the invitation down, the fact that Hope’s Peak’s graduates were basically set for life was just too tempting for him to resist, and so he enrolled and graduated from Hope’s Peak after just two years.

Currently, he was twenty-two years old, and it was three years after he had graduated from Hope’s Peak as the Super High School Level Lucky Student, but his good luck did not end there. Not long after graduating, as part of a dare by his sister, Komaru, Makoto had purchased a lottery ticket for a televised lottery, clearly not expecting to win, and neither did he care whether he won or not. He had everything he needed already. However, as it turned out, his family’s next door neighbour, a man by the name of Saitō Yukio, had also purchased a ticket, and when he just got home from the store after purchasing his own ticket, he ended up tripping over his own shoe laces that had somehow become undone and he accidentally knocked Saitō to the ground just as he had been getting back home from his own business, and both their lottery tickets ended up on the ground, and Makoto had picked up Saitō’s ticket by mistake, though it was not till the night of the lottery when he discovered that he had the wrong ticket, and somehow, Saitō’s ticket ended up having the winning numbers that were drawn that night.

However, being who he was, Makoto had gone over to Saitō’s house next door to return the ticket, feeling that he did not deserve the jackpot money, which was over eight hundred million yen, as the ticket was not the one that he had purchased, but to his surprise, Saitō, who had been rather understanding of what had happened in regards to what had led to the mix up, had told him that he could keep the ticket, as he and his family already had enough money as it was, and though Makoto protested, Saitō had assured him that it was okay, though how anyone in their right mind would turn down the opportunity to acquire such a large sum of money baffled Makoto. Sure, he could admit that that made him a hypocrite, but he justified it by stating to himself that the winning ticket was not the one he had purchased, and he was just too good and honest to take advantage of the mix up. It made him feel like a thief.

However, despite his objections, Makoto had eventually, and rather reluctantly, agreed with Saitō to cash in on the ticket, and he soon found himself eight million yen richer, though he did not parade and advertise the fact he won. Also, by some stroke of luck, Makoto found that he was the only one with a winning ticket, as sometimes more than one ticket could have the winning numbers, and in that case, the jackpot was split evenly between the winners, but Makoto ended up with the only winning ticket in this case, much to his dismay, since he would have just given his share to the other winners had there been multiple winners.

Anyway, most of the money went into his own personal bank account that his parents had set up for him after his graduation from Hope's Peak Academy, and, as stated before, he did not parade himself, nor did he advertise the fact that he won. He did not want the attention that being a multi-millionaire would bring, so the only people who knew about the fact that he won were his family, and his former classmates from Hope’s Peak, though Togami Byakuya, the former Super High School Level Heir, had told him that he still was not up to the level of a Togami, not that Makoto particularly cared or anything, and besides, Togami may have been a jerk when he first entered Hope’s Peak, but he had mellowed out during his time at Hope’s Peak, not that he would ever admit it, even to himself, but he did give Makoto tips on how to handle his money, and that was something that the Togami from the start of his time in Hope’s Peak would have never have done, as he would no doubt probably have viewed Makoto as a potential future rival.

With his money, he had managed to purchase a rather lavish house, though nothing too fancy, but it did have a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, at least three bathrooms along with three toilets, a bathhouse, an onsen, a game room with various types of games in it, a swimming pool and a gymnasium all downstairs, and upstairs it had an additional two bathrooms and toilets and at least eight bedrooms, each one with an ensuite bathroom and toilet of their own in each bedroom. There was also a rather spacious basement that could be accessed from a door in the hallway near the front entrance to the house. On the outside it did not look particularly extravagant. It looked more like an overly extensive two-storey condominium with a rather spacious garage, big enough to fit in three cars and the occupants of all three cars would be able to open and close the doors without damaging the paintwork by banging the doors against either the walls or the other cars, not that he had any cars. The front garden was simple enough, just a wider-than-average driveway, wide enough for three cars leading up to the garage with a somewhat small lawn next to it, and a pathway to the front door, and the back garden had a rather big patio with a circular table and three chairs surrounding it, and behind the patio was another, much bigger lawn along with an area of dirt where various plants grew out from at the end along with a fence that boxed everything in.

In any case, Makoto himself was currently sitting at a table within the game room with his girlfriend, Kirigiri Kyōko sitting opposite him. Makoto had met Kyōko at Hope’s Peak Academy, and she had been one of his classmates in Class 78 as well as the former Super High School Detective and the Headmaster, Kirigiri Jin’s daughter, though when he had first met her, Kyōko had been rather cold and distant towards everyone else, preferring not to involve herself in the goings on of the rest of the class unless she felt she absolutely had to, and even then, she was rather blunt and to the point, never mincing her words nor beating around the bush, never doing any more than she felt was necessary, and always excusing herself when she felt her part was done. However, she did have this air of mystery about her that Makoto found enticing, and he found himself wanting to get to know her better. She seemed like a strong and independent girl who was capable of looking after herself and Makoto was just curious about her.

Of course, in the beginning, Kyōko had resisted all his attempts at getting closer to her, sometimes even becoming downright frosty towards him in a bid to get him to leave her alone whenever she became frustrated with his persistence, but over time, her frostiness started to thaw and she found herself getting used to him, which evolved into tolerance of him, and before she knew it, she had started opening up to, not just him, but, eventually she also found herself opening up to the rest of the class as well, though she ended up being more open with Makoto than anyone else. Bit by bit, Makoto had managed to tear down her walls, and as a result, he found that she had a rather warm side to her. He compared her to autumn, being rather cool, but with a warm side to her, though at first, they were not in love and only saw each other as friends, as Kyōko came to trust Makoto more and more.

In the beginning at Hope’s Peak, Makoto had been interested in another of his female classmates, Maizono Sayaka, the former Super High School Level Idol, who had also, coincidentally, attended the same middle school as him when they were younger, though they never talked to one another while in middle school due to being in different social circles. However, after meeting her again, Maizono revealed that she had seen him while in middle school and knew about him, and after reintroducing themselves to each other, they both had entered a relationship with one another, and Makoto was happy, feeling that things were looking up for him, until at least two months later, when Maizono unexpectedly broke up with him, confessing to him that she had only been using him, wanting to extort favours from him. However, before Makoto could get a word in, Maizono had fled in tears, and a few hours later, he found himself confronted by another of his classmates, Kuwata Leon, the former Super High School Level Baseball Player, who revealed that he found Maizono about to attempt suicide and had managed to talk her out of it, and he begged him to talk to her to clear the air between them, which Makoto did, and Maizono told him that the reason she came clean with him was because his genuine kindness really touched her and that it caused her conscience to emerge, as she found she was unable to continue stringing him along because of it, and they both somehow managed to leave on friendly terms, though they did not get back together.

That was when Kyōko came in and helped him get over Maizono as a token of her thanks for melting her coldness and making her more open with everyone, and before either of them knew it, they ended up falling in love, and when their classmates all found out, they had encouraged them both to continue pursuing their relationship, including Maizono. Maizono had been very accepting towards the pair despite the fact that she had had a brief relationship with Makoto beforehand. The others had then dubbed the newly announced couple as Naegiri, a fusion of their family names, and not only that, but Makoto had managed to become so close to Kyōko that she showed him her hands, which she always kept covered with black leather gloves, and he had been shocked to see that they were badly burned, and Kyōko revealed that it was a token of her trust in him, that it was telling him just how much she trusted him, and she only showed them to those she considered family, though she did not want to delve into details about how her hands got in such a state, as it was too painful for her to talk about, and Makoto ended up comforting her, not caring about the state of her hands, and he even caressed them in order to show how sincere he was when he told her so, which had touched her greatly.

In any case, Kyōko had been there for Makoto when he won the lottery, though she did not live with him, but Makoto figured that if not for her, he could have undoubtedly let his newfound wealth go to his head eventually, and it could have changed him into a rather unpleasant person even worse than Togami had been when he first enrolled in Hope’s Peak. Kyōko helped him out day to day, though if anyone knew that Makoto was as rich as he was, they would have probably ended up accusing Kyōko of being a gold digger, but Kyōko had time and again proven that she was not a gold digger. It was the main reason she had not moved in with Makoto, since she felt that to do so would have her coming off as a gold digger leeching off him in the eyes of the public, and besides, she had known Makoto long before he acquired his wealth.

None of Makoto’s former classmates tried taking advantage of his newfound wealth, except for Hagakure Yasuhiro, the former Super High School Level Fortune Teller, as he had been in debt to a Yakuza Clan, so Makoto had given Hagakure the money he needed to pay off his debt, and Kyōko had made absolutely sure that he did pay off the debt rather than spend the money on other things, but then Hagakure had come back for more, though thanks to Kyōko, Makoto had gained the courage to refuse, telling Hagakure that giving him the money to pay off his debt was a one-time thing to help him out, though Hagakure did not have any malicious intentions by taking advantage of Makoto. He was just too stupid to consider the consequences of his actions.

Anyway, currently, Makoto had called Kyōko over to ask her to move in with him. He had wanted her to move in with him for quite some time, since he felt that he was rather lonely living by himself, and he had just managed to work up the nerve to ask her.

“So, you want me to move in with you, is that right, Mako-kun?” Kyōko said, as she went over what Makoto just told her.

“Yep, that’s right,” Makoto confirmed with a nod, “You know, since we’ve been going out since high school, I felt that perhaps it’s time that we move in together.”

“Wow,” Kyōko said, unsure what to say or to how to go about explaining why she felt she could not move in, “I…. I don’t know what to say.”

“And don’t worry about people assuming that you’re a gold digger,” Makoto said simply, causing the detective’s eyes to widen in shock, shock that her boyfriend knew about her reasons for not wanting to move in since she never told him, as Makoto looked over at her, “Yes, I know that you’re fearful of that, but don’t worry about it, you’re not alone. If need be, I’m sure the rest of our former class and my family can come to your aid and give you a hand. Let those people think what they want. The fact is, we’ve been seen in public together long before I acquired this wealth, so I doubt anyone will raise a fuss should they find out how rich I am.”

“Yeah, but unfortunately, I doubt that everyone will…” Kyōko started to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto said, cutting her off with a serious look on his face, “As I said before, let everyone think what they want. If it becomes an issue, I will deal with it.”

Kyōko looked into Makoto’s eyes and she could see that he was serious. That was one of the reasons she found herself falling for him. Sure, at first, she did not think much of him, just some average kid who got lucky enough to be enrolled in Hope’s Peak after winning a lottery, and at times he seemed rather easy to boss around, as he easily caved in to other people’s demands, but the more time went on, the more Kyōko saw that there was more to him than met the eye. Despite her trying to chase him off, he never gave up. It told her that whenever Makoto was passionate about something, he seemed to summon a strength that even he was not aware of himself. He was optimistic, he put others ahead of himself and he refused to give up no matter how many times she rebuffed him. That’s what sparked her curiosity in him, that a boy who seemed so hopelessly average it was unreal could ever summon such a passionate amount of strength, and right now, she was reminded of that. Makoto would make sure to defend her from any criticism should anyone find out the truth about Makoto’s wealth. The look on his face said it all.

“Are you sure about that?” the detective asked a bit fearfully, fearing that Makoto could potentially end up having his life ruined as a result of trying to defend her.

“Trust me, besides we’re not alone,” the former lucky student said with conviction, “My family and our former classmates will all have our backs, so we won’t be alone.”

“If you say so,” Kyōko said with a sigh, and then thinking it over, gave him a nod.

“So does that mean you’ll come and stay with me?” Makoto asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course I will,” Kyōko said with a smile, having made up her mind, “Though I admit that I’m still a bit wary about people finding out, but after what you said, I’m sure if the worst comes to the worst, we can pull through.”

That was true, she was still wary about people finding out that Makoto was rich, and accusing her of being a gold digger, but like Makoto said, they would not be alone, as their former classmates and Makoto's family would come to their aid if need be. After all, during their time at Hope’s Peak, they had grown incredibly close with most of their classmates.

“Besides, I’m sure anyone who would accuse you of being a gold digger is just an envious girl who’s really just a gold digger herself,” Makoto said with a sneer at his own thought, “I believe the term is known as Psychological Projection.”

“Yeah, I can’t help but agree with you on that,” Kyōko said, thinking about what Makoto just said with a chuckle, and then decided to change the subject as a rather incredible idea just came to her, “You know, Mako-kun, I still can’t believe that you were able to gain so much money.”

“I can’t believe it either,” Makoto said, happy at first, but then he frowned, “Though it was not my lottery ticket, but Saitō-san's. Saitō-san is my parents’ next door neighbour, and I ended up with his ticket completely by accident.”

“Come on, you’re still not hung up over that, are you?” Kyōko asked, as she knew the truth about Makoto’s situation, “Saitō-san said he didn’t mind, and besides, the fact you even decided to return his ticket to him rather than immediately cash in on it says something about your character. I’d be concerned if you had just decided to cash in on it and hadn’t even bothered trying to return it to Saitō-san.”

“I’m not greedy, and I don’t even know what to do with most of this money,” Makoto said as he shot his girlfriend a smile, “But I’m grateful to you, Kiri-chan. Had it not been for you, I feel that I could have possibly have let all this wealth go to my head and become even worse than Togami-kun when he first showed up at Hope’s Peak.”

“Somehow I have a hard time picturing you as an arrogant little shit, no offence by the way,” Kyōko replied with a chuckle.

“None taken, but seriously, wealth and power can change people, and not always for the better,” Makoto said as his look became serious.

“You know, you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, Mako-kun,” Kyōko pointed out as she made an observation, “Sure, you may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you’ve shown that you can be quite insightful when you put your mind to it.”

“Oh come on, you’re just saying that,” Makoto said, blushing with a laugh.

“No, I meet it,” Kyōko said in a serious tone, “How else did you manage to break down my walls when all I ever did was try to chase you off or give you the cold shoulder?”

“I guess I was just incredibly stubborn,” Makoto replied, thinking about what Kyōko just said.

“And that stubbornness paid off in the end,” Kyōko said with a nice and warm smile, “Thanks to you, I now know there’s more to life outside of detective work.”

Makoto looked a bit sheepish as his cheeks turned red at that.

“Anyway, it seems that you have an extraordinary knack of getting rather lucky,” she went on to say, as she decided to move her idea along.

“You really think so?” Makoto said with a questioning look on his face, “I don’t see that as anything special. It’s just that, luck, nothing more.”

“Yeah, I suppose you have a point, but you always seem to get lucky in the most unlikely ways in situations where it seems that nothing good can come of it, and yet with you, you seem to smash that notion to pieces, and I’ll admit you do it without realising it or intending to,” the detective explained, much to Makoto’s curiosity, “I mean, you accidentally knocking your next door neighbour to the ground when you tripped over your own shoe laces and ended up taking his lottery ticket by mistake, which ended up having the winning numbers on it, or how about that time you ended up wondering too close to where Nidai-senpai and Owari-senpai were having a sparring match when Nidai-senpai punched a wall, and a piece of debris came flying at your head, but you somehow tripped?”

“Huh, really?” Makoto said in surprise, “You were there, and debris came flying at me?”

He had to admit that he did remember the incident during his first year at Hope's Peak in which he was walking by two of his upper classmen, Nidai Nekomaru, the former Super High School Level Coach, and Owari Akane, the former Super High School Level Gymnast, both from Class 77B, the year above him, and both of them had been engaged in a sparring match with one another. Of course, he had not been really paying attention to them, though he had just noticed them out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise just left them alone. However, he then tripped after his shoe laces became undone and he stood on them. However, he had not noticed that Nidai had punched a wall, neither had he noticed a piece of debris from the wall coming at him just as he tripped, resulting in the debris narrowly missing hitting his head. He just picked himself up afterwards and continued on his way none the wiser.

“You mean you had no clue?” Kyōko said in genuine shock, unable to believe what she just heard.

“Nope, I was just passing by,” Makoto replied honestly with a shrug.

“Er… yes… well, anyway, what I’m saying is that whenever you seem to have a run of bad luck, it always seems to end up being good luck in the end,” Kyōko went on, after recovering from her shock and deciding to move things along.

“Seriously?” Makoto said with a questioning look on his face, “I never really noticed before.”

“Are you for real…?” Kyōko thought to herself, “He never noticed… seriously?”

She then cleared her throat, upon recovering from her shock.

“In any case, I say we test it out,” she then said aloud.

“Test it out?” Makoto said, looking at his girlfriend with a questioning look on his face.

“Yes, so tell me, do you have a chessboard?” Kyōko asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Uh huh, I figured that with Celes-san’s talent for gambling that she may end up coming over for some games or whatnot,” the former lucky student said, remembering another of his classmates, Celestia Ludenberg, the former Super High School Level Gambler.

“Uh huh, in that case, here’s what I propose,” Kyōko said, with a sigh of relief, relieved that Makoto did indeed have the means to put her plan in action, “We both play a game of chess. You do know the rules, don’t you?”

“I do have a basic grasp, yes,” Makoto said with a nod.

However, he was not much of a chess player. He only knew the basic rules, just enough to get by, but not enough to hold his own against an experienced player.

“That will do,” Kyōko said with a nod, “If I’m right about your luck, then I predict that you’ll be able to defeat me just when it seems I’m on the cusp of victory.”

“Huh, that’s why you want to play?” Makoto said in surprise, “Just to test my luck?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kyōko confirmed with a nod.

“Have you ever played before?” Makoto asked nervously, fearing that Kyōko may be experienced, which in his mind meant that he had already lost.

“I’m no Super High School Level Chess Player, but I have played before during cases I worked on in the past,” Kyōko replied with a smirk, “Though don’t worry, if I’m right, then you’ve already won.”

“Of course, now that you’ve said that theory, I’m probably going to lose,” Makoto said with a tone resignation, as he appeared to reside himself to his fate, “You’ve probably jinxed it.”

“We shall see,” Kyōko said with a chuckle, “Now go get the chess board, and don’t worry, you can go white, I’ll be black.”

“Okay,” Makoto said with a sigh, and then he got up and left the room to fetch the chessboard he purchased.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Makoto and Kyōko were sitting at the same table as before with the chessboard between them after Makoto had come back, and to say he looked rather nervous was a massive understatement.

“I’ll say it again, you’ve probably jinxed my luck, assuming that it really does exist, of course,” he said, shooting the detective a small glare.

“Well, as I said before, we shall see,” Kyōko said with a mischievous chuckle, “However, since we’re going to test your luck, how about we up the ante and play for stakes?”

“Huh, play for stakes, you mean like a bet?” Makoto asked curiously, momentarily forgetting about his nervousness.

“Yeah, let’s make a bet,” the detective said with another mischievous smile.

“What sort of bet?” the former lucky student asked, feeling his nervousness return even worse than before.

Kyōko’s smile suddenly morphed into a rather excited looking grin, and Makoto could not help but tremble, though his nervousness would tell him that he was afraid, but he had to admit that part of him was getting rather excited. After all, he knew that his girlfriend would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He was just nervous because Kyōko brought up his luck, and in truth, he never really thought about it before. Sure, he admitted that he did seem to get lucky from time to time, but then again, so did everyone, but what she said about how his luck seemed to be bad luck that ultimately turned out to be good luck made it seem that he had many blessings in disguise, like whenever something bad happened to him, it normally turned into something good. Thinking back on it, it was rather baffling how right Kyōko was, like bumping into Saitō was just a spell of bad luck, but taking his ticket, which turned out to be the winning ticket, as well as the fact that Saitō had no objections to him cashing in said ticket, was good luck, but still, he just could not accept the prize money and tried to return the ticket to Saitō, and the only reason he decided to cash in the ticket was because Saitō turned the ticket down, despite the fact he had been the one to purchase it in the first place.

Shaking his head, he decided to get back on topic with Kyōko.

“Well, I was thinking that perhaps the loser would have to do what the winner says,” the detective said in response to his question before his mind drifted off.

“The loser has to do what the winner says?” Makoto said in surprise, unsure how to react, “For how long?”

“Well, I would say forever, but then that would be unrealistic, as I’m sure people in those sorts of bets usually get to the stage where they no longer want to do it anymore, so it would be pointless to continue with the bet if the loser's heart’s no longer in it, so how about we make it that just the first day is mandatory, and then after that, if the loser wants to back out they can?” Kyōko explained, looking at Makoto questioningly, “Is that acceptable? If you’re right and I have managed to jinx your luck, then you’ll only be my slave for a day if you’re unhappy.”

“Now hold on, I never said that I was unhappy,” Makoto protested with a small glare, feeling that his girlfriend had unfairly judged him, “It’s just that I never really thought about my luck before.”

“I see,” Kyōko said with a sigh, as she gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look.

“Of course, in terms of the bet, I accept,” Makoto said with a look of determination and enthusiasm, as he suddenly found himself getting excited, “I don’t know, maybe you’re right and I can somehow win. I wouldn’t mind having you at my beck and call for a while.”

However, he suddenly paused and then gave the detective a serious look.

“However, as you said, only for one day,” he then went on, picking up from where he left off, “After that day’s over, if you want to keep going being my slave, then you can, but should you change your mind, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Don’t make any plans yet, you’ve still to win,” Kyōko replied with another mischievous grin before her own face turned as serious as Makoto’s, “However, the same to you if I win. If you want to stay on as my slave after the first day, then fair enough, but if you want to back out, tell me.”

Both of them nodded at one another and then looked down at the chessboard.

“So, shall we begin?” Kyōko asked curiously.

“Sure, why not?” Makoto said with a rather excited smile.

Somehow, he just got the feeling that no matter who won or who lost, it was going to be rather fun regardless.

* * *

It was about an hour later, and since Makoto had gone white, he had gone first since white always went first, and Kyōko had to say that his performance was absolutely abysmal. He clearly had no strategy in mind and just moved his pieces to wherever he felt they were safe from capture, or where he felt he could capture her pieces, though, thus far he had only managed to capture two, a knight and a pawn. However, she did notice that both her pieces were captured after she had captured two of Makoto’s pieces, a rook and his queen, and she had only gone after them thanks to Makoto’s boneheaded plays with them, so even though the game was still ongoing, she was already seeing his luck in action, in that his ill-thought plays led to her capturing his pieces, but it also put the pieces she used to capture his pieces in a position where they could be captured in turn. However, another thing so noticed was that this was not the case all of the time, since she had managed to capture a fair number of Makoto’s pieces, whereas he was only able to capture two, so thanks to this observation, she was able to tell that his luck was random and did not occur all the time.

“Very interesting,” she said, moving one of her rooks to take one of Makoto’s bishops.

“Huh, what’s interesting?” Makoto asked curiously as he moved one of his pawns, “I clearly suck at this.”

“No offense, Mako-kun, but I will admit that I’ve played amateurs that put up more of a challenge than you, but from what I’ve seen, in the instances you took my pieces, it was due to me capturing yours, and I only moved to capture them thanks to your mistakes with them,” Kyōko explained simply, moving her king to take the pawn he had just moved, “Though I have noticed that it doesn’t happen all the time.”

“Yeah, I can agree with that, because if my so-called luck did pull through for me all the time, then we’d probably have captured just about an equal number of pieces between us,” Makoto said in agreement with a laugh, “And don’t worry, I’m not offended about you playing amateurs that were more challenging than me. I actually agree with that. I am pretty bad at this.”

He then moved another pawn near to where Kyōko’s king was and then sat back, waiting for Kyōko to make her next move. However, when Kyōko looked at the board and studied it for a second, probably contemplating her next move, her eyes widened in shock, which confused Makoto.

“Hey, Kiri-chan, what’s wrong?” he said in concern, unsure why she was shocked.

“Mako-kun, why haven’t you announced that you have me in checkmate?” Kyōko asked as she looked over at him, “You’ve won.”

“Huh, what do you mean I’ve won?” Makoto asked in confusion as he looked down at the board.

“You mean you don’t know?” Kyōko said in disbelief as she looked at the position of her king and the positions of Makoto’s remaining pieces, and truth be told, if Makoto had lost another piece, Kyōko would have won by default, as Makoto would not have had enough pieces left to put her king in checkmate, and to top it off, all of Makoto’s pieces surrounding her king where all pawns, “Look at the board.”

She then proceeded to take her king and move it around, and then taking Makoto’s pieces and moving them to intercept her king, demonstrating that no matter what she did with her king, it would end up captured in all scenarios.

“Say what?” Makoto exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and disbelief, “I never noticed, does that mean I won completely by accident?”

“Why, yes it does,” Kyōko said with a smile and a nod, “You’ve beaten me, and also, it means, that by the rules of our wager, I’m now yours.”

“Really?” Makoto said, still unable to believe what just happened despite seeing Kyōko’s demonstration, “I won by accident?”

“Yep, though it seems that only someone like you could have managed to pull something like this off,” Kyōko stated, and then she chuckled, “If I had taken another of your pieces then I would have won by default, as you’d no longer have had enough pieces to put me in checkmate. To think, someone managing to win something completely by accident. I bet if it was a card game, you’d take the wrong card by mistake, but somehow manage to use it to win.”

“I can’t believe it,” Makoto said, though whether he heard Kyōko or not, she could not be sure, but he was starting to look as if he was rather chuffed with himself, “I actually managed to win without meaning to.”

“Yep, and as I said before, I am now yours to command,” Kyōko explained with a smile.

“Only for one day, and after that, you can walk away at any time if you want to,” Makoto said, reminding her of that stipulation, “And believe me, if you do start to grow bored, then you can just walk away. I won’t stop you.”

Kyōko smiled at that. Makoto was rather considerate of others, and that was one of the things that drew her to him. He always seemed to be thinking of others and put them first before himself, and she knew that he would never take advantage of her, neither would he intentionally hurt her, and so, she was filled with confidence in the next stage of her plan, knowing the sort of person her boyfriend was. Heck, she would not be surprised if he ended up letting her go before the first day was over if she grew to dislike it despite the first day being mandatory. That would not matter to Makoto in the slightest. The first sign of discomfort or boredom from her, and he’d end their agreement regardless of whether the first day was over or not.

“True, there is that,” she acknowledged before the edges of her lips moved upwards in a rather triumphant looking grin, much to Makoto’s confusion, since Kyōko had lost, but to him, she was acting as if she won, “And you can do whatever you want to me. You can even make me your sex slave and have your way with my body if you want.”

“Say what!” Makoto suddenly exclaimed rather loudly as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, unable to believe what he just heard as Kyōko’s comment had caught him completely off guard since he had not been expecting her to say something like that.

If he had been drinking, and had liquid in his mouth, he would have spat it out in shock.

“You heard me correctly,” Kyōko said with a rather devious grin, answering his unasked question that she knew he would probably ask next.

“No way,” Makoto said, shaking his head after recovering from his shock, “I’m not doing that to you.”

“Hmm, why not?” the detective asked, though she did not look in the least bit surprised at his objection, as she already had a fair idea of what the probable reason for said objection was, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“You’re a person, Kiri-chan, not an object,” the former lucky student replied, and Kyōko nodded, acknowledging to herself that she had been right.

That was just the sort of person Makoto was. Sure, she admitted that he did have a perverted side like most other guys, but he was more of a closet pervert, a pervert in denial. She remembered one time at Hope’s Peak, she had noticed him, along with Hagakure, and Yamada Hifumi, the former Super High School Level Dōjin Author spying on her and the other girls while they were in the school’s bathhouse, though none of the other girls seemed to have noticed them, but she did, and it was clear that Makoto had been enjoying himself just as much as Hagakure and Yamada were. She even confronted him about it later that day, and he had easily confessed and looked ready to receive a beating, and from the looks of it, it was clear that he believed that there was no point in trying to explain himself, but Kyōko did not attack, since she saw that there was more to his confession and she managed to get him to open up, with him telling her that Hagakure and Yamada had talked him into it, and he wanted no part of it, and she knew that he was telling the truth because by that time, she knew Makoto well enough to know that, when it came to lying, he was absolutely hopeless, plus she was rather good at telling if someone was lying due to her experiences as a detective. He also told her that he had not intended on telling her because he felt that he would not be believed and that it would seem that he was just blame shifting. However, Kyōko believed him. He had managed to look her in the eye while telling her, something that most liars had trouble doing when speaking to someone.

In any case, it proved to Kyōko that despite her boyfriend’s closeted perverseness, he did not lust after girls as if they were objects. He pretty much considered those of the opposite gender the same way he considered other guys. He did not consider women as being different in terms of how to interact with them, and he would never deliberately seek to peek in on them while in a state of undress. Heck, being who he was, the detective would not be surprised if the thought had not even crossed his mind, or if it did, then he had enough willpower to resist, at least so long as no one else talked him into it like Hagakure and Yamada had done, and Makoto had confessed that he only agreed because he felt that Hagakure and Yamada would not have left him alone until he agreed.

“What’s wrong, it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked,” Kyōko teased with a chuckle in response to her boyfriend’s comment, and bringing up the incident she had just remembered.

“I already told you, if not for Hagakure-kun and Yamada-kun, I wouldn’t have been there, and besides, you had your back to me that, so I didn’t see much,” Makoto explained.

“But you still got an eyeful of my ass, and admit it, you enjoyed it,” the detective went on to tease with a chuckle.

“Th… th… that’s not the point,” Makoto countered with a stutter as Kyōko noticed his cheeks turn a bright shade of red, “Women are not objects. They’re people as well.”

It was obvious that despite his best efforts to deny it, he really had enjoyed seeing Kyōko’s rear.

“But you have my consent,” Kyōko pointed out, “Believe me, if you didn’t have my consent and you tried it, then I’d object. Come on, surely you must’ve dreamed of me naked and becoming your undyingly loyal sex slave who'll do anything for you.”

“Who are you and where have you done with the real Kiri-chan?” Makoto suddenly asked in a somewhat demanding tone out of the blue, obviously in an effort to change the subject.

Kyōko just raised an amused eyebrow in response. Both of them could easily agree that if Kyōko had been the way she was when she first enrolled in Hope’s Peak, then there would be no way that she would have agreed to what she was currently suggesting right now, and in fact, probably would have been downright disgusted at the very thought of it. However, Makoto had changed her, and she was not just suggesting it with just anyone. She was suggesting it with Makoto, her boyfriend, because she trusted him. If she had made a similar bet, in which she would be at the winner’s command if she lost with some random stranger, then she would not have suggested that she become a sex slave, and if the stranger in question tried to force it on her, then, bet or no bet, she would have refused point blank. However, Makoto’s reaction to her suggestion proved that she would have no problems with him, except of course, getting him to accept, but he would not force himself on her, neither would he ignore her if he got too into it and she started to feel uncomfortable.

“She’s right here, and I know that the me who first enrolled in Hope’s Peak would probably be disgusted at such a suggestion, but you’re changed me,” the detective went on to explain, “The reason I’m suggesting it is because I trust you. Believe me, if we had made this bet not long after we first met or if you were a complete stranger, I wouldn’t be suggesting this. However, I know you won’t deliberately hurt me. Your objections are proof of that. Now then, as I said before, have you ever dreamed of me being naked before or have you dreamed about having your way with me?”

Makoto was silent for a moment and looked to be contemplating something, and Kyōko could tell that he was gathering his thoughts, and he was a bit unsure what to say.

“I know about BDSM and the issues of consent,” he suddenly said with a sigh, “And I must confess, back when we were attending Hope’s Peak, I came across a video porn site by accident while I was browsing the web, I clicked on an ad by mistake.”

That was true, he admitted. He had accidentally clicked on an ad for a pornography website while browsing the web during his time at Hope’s Peak, and needless to say, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he found himself watching some BDSM videos. However, that was not the end of it, as it was not a one-time thing, as his curiosity kept causing him to go back in and watch some more, and he even had masturbated to some of what he saw, though he tended to avoid videos he felt went too far, and always came out of videos where it seemed like the submissive was in distress. He tended to watch videos in which consent was obvious.

“My, what a coincidence, I happened to do something similar as well, back when I was working on a case, I looked up the internet for research, and accidentally clicked on an ad for a porn website,” Kyōko said, which shocked Makoto.

That was also true, she had been working on a case, and had clicked on an ad by mistake and had been led to a video pornography website, and like Makoto, she had watched a video, though unlike Makoto, it had just been a one-time thing as she had immediately come out of, not just the video, but the entire website as well and continued with what she was doing beforehand, and though she told herself that she was disgusted with what she had seen, her mind often wondered back to the video she had seen, and she could not shake it off completely.

“Yeah, what are the chances that the both of us would have ended up discovering porn on the internet in the exact same way?” the detective said with a chuckle in response to her boyfriend's shock, “Though I tried to dismiss it, but every so often, my mind wondered back to what I saw. I admit that I was just curious.”

“So was I,” Makoto admitted with a nod, then he looked down looking as if he was rather ashamed of himself, “Though, I also must confess that I found myself going back in. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t help it.”

“Uh huh, and I suppose as a result, you dreamed that we were in those videos, acting them out,” Kyōko said with a playfully accusative tone.

“In a way, yes,” Makoto admitted with a sigh, looking as if he had just been caught doing something awful, “I often dreamed that I was dominating you, and you were enjoying it and begging for more, but those were just dreams, not real life.”

“I see,” Kyōko said with a chuckle, “And since you had me as your willingly loyal slave in your dreams, what’s stopping you from making it a reality?”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Makoto said, giving his girlfriend a glare, “Those were just dreams. Real life doesn’t operate like dreams do. If I did what I did in my dreams to you, no doubt, you’d be a bloody mess and end up in the hospital, and I’d probably end up in jail as a sexual predator, provided your father and grandfather both don’t kill me first. Scratch that, your grandfather’s a detective as well, and has connections with the police. If I was arrested, he’d probably arrange for my suicide or an accident of some kind. The only reason the you in my dreams didn’t bleed was because it was just that, a dream. Reality is different from fantasy. As I said before, you’re a person, not an object.”

He meant every word of what he said. Despite his curiosity landing him in a pornography website, he was not stupid enough to think that the people in them were not real people. He preferred to think that all those videos were posted up, that all the participants’, both doms’ and subs’ alike had consented to it, and that they knew what they were doing, and no one was seriously hurt as a result. After all, even if it was a fictional story he witnessed, and some of the videos he had watched were works of fiction, the people acting out the roles were still real people. He hated to think that some of those videos were filmed and uploaded without some of the participants’ consent, and if that turned out to be the case, he would have refused to watch. He preferred videos where all the participants were comfortable in their roles and had consented, not only to their roles, but also being filmed and having the video uploaded to the net.

“I’ll concede that point to you,” Kyōko said in acceptance with a nod.

“All those who participated in those videos are probably professionals who know what they’re doing,” Makoto went on to explain with conviction, “I don’t have a clue about anything I watched. If I tried any of that with you, the chances are, you’d end up getting hurt.”

“Again, you do raise a good point,” Kyōko conceded yet again with another nod, “But you know, everyone started out not knowing what they were doing, and they use their mistakes as a learning experience. I know you won’t deliberately hurt me, and if I do get hurt, then you can learn from it. At least you won’t do whatever it was that hurt me again.”

“Just why do you want this anyway?” Makoto asked in another attempt at changing the subject.

“Well, as I said, at first, when I saw that video, I was disgusted and didn’t want anything to do with that website,” Kyōko went on to explain, “However, from time to time, it came back to me, as I already mentioned, but ever since I started to change, it came back to me more frequently, and when we fell in love, I dreamed that I was the sub in that video, and you were the dom, and I’ll admit, even then, I was in denial, but as time went on, I started to wonder what it would be like to lose control, to have someone else be in control of me.”

Makoto just looked at her as he thought about what she just said. It was clear that he was still unsure, and in fact, he also looked a bit unnerved. Of course, Kyōko had expected that. Many guys would probably jump at the chance if a beautiful woman had come along and offered to be their sex slave, but not Makoto. She knew that Makoto probably was not the only one, but with how perverted some men could get, it sometimes felt that Makoto, and others like him, were all one of a kind. Of course, as stated before, Kyōko was sure there were more guys like Makoto out there, who did not view women as objects and viewed them as people just like them. If Makoto had jumped at the chance when she made her offer, she would have undoubtedly reconsidered.

“Believe me Mako-kun, if I felt you’d jump at the chance, I would never have made that offer,” she went on to explain, “Or if you did, I would have reconsidered. I knew this would happen, which is why I can trust you. Remember, only the first day is mandatory. After that, I can walk away at any time. So, what do you say, want to give it a try?”

Makoto looked unsure as he looked into his girlfriend’s eyes and saw a hopeful look in them.

“Hmm, oh why not?” he said at length, deciding that there was no harm in complying with her request, “You’ll probably just keep going on and on about it until I say yes.”

“Thank you,” Kyōko said with a satisfied nod.

“However, there are conditions attached,” Makoto stated, continuing from his last statement with a serious look on his face that indicated that what he was about to say was not up for negotiation.

“Yes, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod of acceptance.

“First, if you feel uncomfortable, or that I’m going too far, you tell me, and I’ll stop,” the former lucky student went on as he started stating his conditions, “Second, if I feel that you’re not complying with the first condition, I’ll stop automatically, and third, if I get too into it, and you feel I’m ignoring you, you do whatever it takes in order to free yourself and stop me, heck, beat me up if it satisfies you.”

“Huh?” Kyōko said in genuine surprise at Makoto’s third condition, “Beat you up?”

“Yes, having power can go to someone’s head, as they say, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely,” Makoto explained, still with that serious look on his face, letting Kyōko know that he was deadly serious about that final condition, “You mean a lot to me, but if I ever let the power I’ll have over you go to my head, then promise me you’ll do whatever it takes to bring me down.”

“I doubt that will happen, but if you insist, then okay, I’ll do it,” Kyōko said, knowing that Makoto would not let it go until she agreed.

“Oh, and one more thing,” the former lucky student went on to add, “Let’s not start right away. Let’s get your living arrangements in order first. Remember, you agreed to move in with me.”

“Huh, oh yeah, if you say so,” Kyōko said with a nod of acceptance.

“Once you’ve moved in and get settled in, then we’ll get started, I promise,” Makoto finished with a tone of finality.

“Okay, but shouldn’t we discuss how we go about it?” the detective asked curiously, “I mean, I suggested it, but we need to know how we go about it, so that we know what we’re doing.”

“Of course,” Makoto said with a nod, and he suddenly let out a small smile, “It wouldn’t do us any good to not have a plan.”

Kyōko just nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

“We’ll take it nice and slow, in other words we won’t jump into the nitty gritty, but take it slow,” Makoto continued to explain.

“Yeah, that would be wise,” the detective said, nodding in agreement, “Get a feel for the basics before going in for the more advanced stuff.”

Makoto nodded with a smile of satisfaction.

“By the way, is there anything you don’t want me to do to you?” he went on to ask with a serious look on his face, and his tone was equally serious.

“Huh?” Kyōko said in momentary surprise, caught off guard as she clearly had not expected that question.

“Yes, I realise there may be some things you won’t like,” Makoto explained as he awaited Kyōko's answer.

Kyōko was silent for a few minutes, and it was clear to her boyfriend that she was thinking it over.

“Well, obviously, my gloves stay on for a start, this is non-negotiable,” Kyōko said, to which Makoto nodded, already knowing that fact, “However, I don’t want any piercings, and I don’t want to engage in watersports or scatology, do you know what those are?”

Makoto nodded, both in agreement with her demands and in acknowledgement that he did know what she was talking about.

“Got it, no taking off your gloves, which I already knew about, no piercings, no watersports and no scatology,” he said, relaying Kyōko’s conditions back to her, “Though how anyone could get sexual pleasure from bodily waste is beyond me.”

He then made a disgusted face as he thought about the last two demands, watersports involving urine and scatology involving feces. He knew what they were, and just thinking about them made him feel sick.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t intending on any of those anyway,” he informed his girlfriend after he recovered from his wave of nausea, “Anyway else?”

“Also, no blood play, knife play or fire play, though feel free to use a toy plastic knife in place of a real knife if you wish,” the detective went on with her list, “And that’s about it, at least for the moment.”

“Right, and if you come across anything else, tell me,” Makoto said in a tone that indicated that that was not a request, “Your safety here is of the utmost importance. I don’t want you to jeopardise it just for my sake, as I said before, the first sign you’re uncomfortable or in pain and you’re not telling me, I’m stopping, got it?”

“Yes, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod, and she could tell that Makoto was serious just by looking into his eyes.

“Another thing, I know that BDSM also involves the use of safety words, or safe words in order to tell the dom when to stop,” Makoto went on as his look softened and he gave his girlfriend a curious look, “Have you thought of any?”

“Safe words, huh, well since I’m a detective, how about “Case Closed”, I know that’s two words, but the effect is the same,” Kyōko replied with a smile.

“Fair enough,” Makoto said, nodding in acceptance, “However, some participants use a traffic light system in which “red” is the safe word meaning stop, “green” means that it’s okay to continue, and “yellow” means to stop briefly, and resume whenever whatever issue is being discussed has been resolved.”

“I see, so you were thinking something along those lines,” Kyōko said with an understanding nod.

“Yeah, something might come up that you may wish to discuss without halting what we’re doing completely,” Makoto explained.

“How about in place of “yellow”, we go with, “This is still an open case”, and for “green”, “It’s a new case”?” Kyōko suggested hopefully.

“Yeah, that’s good, I don’t mind, so now we have our safe words in order,” Makoto said, and he had to admit that despite his earlier hesitation a apprehension over complying with his girlfriend's request, for some reason he was becoming rather excited, and he felt a tightening of his trousers as his dick was becoming stiff and pressing against the fabric of his underwear, “But if you’re gagged, you won’t be able to talk, so we need to come up with an alternate means of you signalling to me in the event you’re unable to speak.”

Kyōko responded by lifting up her right arm and clenched her hand into a fist before unclenching it again, and then clenched it again and then unclenched it.

“Case closed, I think what I’m doing with my hand is the signal for “Case closed”,” she went on to explain before she started making mouth movements with her hand, slapping the other four fingers onto her thumb,” And that for “This is still an open case”. I trust that if I use the second gesture, you’ll ungag me so we can talk, so I don’t need a third for, “It’s a new case”?”

Makoto nodded in satisfaction, but he still did not seem satisfied.

“Good, good, but supposing I’m not in a position to see your hands, what then?” he asked, curious as to how Kyōko would answer.

Kyōko responded by balling her right hand into a fist and opened her mouth before placing her fist into it, using her fist to mimic a gag, and then she let out a series of three grunts.

“That’s for “Case closed”,” she explained as she briefly took her fist out of her mouth to explain before putting it back in and then grunted twice before removing her fist completely, “And that’s for “It’s a new case”, so is that satisfactory?”

Makoto nodded with a smile on his face.

“In order to differentiate from the regular grunts that’ll undoubtedly come from what you’re doing to me, just listen to the volume, or failing that, they’ll have a rhythm to them,” Kyōko went on, indicating that she was not finished before placing her fist back into her mouth again and let out a series of three grunts again in a specific rhythm, followed by a series of two grunts, also in a specific rhythm, and she did them three times with each rhythm before removing her fist from her mouth, “How’s that?”

“Right, though you may have to remind me before we start anything like that,” Makoto said simply with a nod.

“And don’t be afraid to use derogatory language with me, it comes with the territory,” Kyōko said as she explained the use of derogatory language, “If you want to call me derogatory names such as “slut”, “whore” or whatever, feel free to do so, heck you can even call me a “detective slut”, because that’s what I’ll be when I’m under you.”

Makoto nodded in understanding.

“Right, but I’m still going to check if it’s okay with you, both verbal-wise and with my next course of action,” Makoto explained simply, “I’m going to try and minimise the use of the “This is still an open case” safe word. Whenever I say something derogatory, or if I’m about to start something new, I’ll look you in the eye, and I want you to nod, in order to tell me that it’s okay to proceed or if what I'm saying isn't going too far, is that understood?”

“Yes, I understand,” Kyōko said before she then gave her boyfriend a rather mischievous smile, “Though I have to say, ever since we started this little negotiation, you’ve started to become rather excited despite your objections in the beginning, haven’t you? Heck, even your “little friend” downstairs is getting rather excited.”

“Eek!” Makoto exclaimed as his hands flew over his crotch and Kyōko burst out laughing, causing the former lucky student to glare at her, “Ha-ha, very funny, you know I’ll remember that when you become my slave.”

“Oh please don’t hurt me, I was just having fun,” Kyōko said in a tone of mock-fear.

“Sorry, too late, I’ll make you pay for that comment by making you scream,” Makoto replied in an equally playful tone, indicating that he did not mean what he said, but then his expression turned serious, “In any case, joking aside, as I said before, let’s hold off until you move in and get settled in, and as I said, we’ll take it nice and slow, and if you ever change your mind and decide that you don’t want to do it anymore, tell me.”

“Right, well I have to say that that was enlightening,” Kyōko said as she rose from her seat, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and make the necessary arrangements with my apartment’s landlord in order to move out so I can move in with you.”

“Right,” Makoto said with a nod as he also rose from his seat and started to put away the chessboard that he and Kyōko had been using.

* * *

Once outside, Kyōko let her face morph into a rather victorious grin.

“Success,” she thought to herself.

Being honest with herself, she had not been entirely sure if Makoto would accept her offer or not. Sure, she knew that he would have put up resistance, but she feared that he would not have caved in to her request. It was another faucet of Makoto that she found appealing, that whenever it came to things he was passionate about, he seemed to summon this inner strength and become a completely different person, different from the hopelessly average person he appeared to be at first glance. Oftentimes back at Hope’s Peak, he mostly seemed to be a doormat that let others boss him around, Togami being the worst offender, but whenever he became passionate about something, it seemed to give him the courage to stand up for himself and grow a backbone. Whenever he was passionate about something, he refused to let anyone boss him around and remained committed to whatever it was that filled him with such passion.

However, this time, that very same aspect of his personality could have been the very thing that could have potentially ruined her plan, as she knew Makoto respected those of the opposite gender as people and did not view them as objects. Heck she remembered Enoshima Junko, the former Super High School Level Fashion Girl, and one of their former classmates telling her how most guys tended to look at her breasts and think with their dicks whenever they interacted with her, but not Makoto. When they first met, Makoto had always stared up at her face, and did not look as if he was forcing himself to do so, and Kyōko could believe that. Heck, she would not be surprised if it turned out that having sex with a woman had not even crossed Makoto’s mind. She knew that Makoto was serious in everything he told her, and so she had no reason to fear.

“Boy, I bet if the me from when I first enrolled in Hope’s Peak came forward in time and saw me now, she’d probably be disgusted with me,” she said to herself with a chuckle, “Still, if it was anyone else, I would not have made that offer. I only made that offer because it was Mako-kun, and I trust him.”

She was fortunate that he agreed, but probably only because she had made it quite clear that she was consenting to it. She knew that if she withdrew her consent, then Makoto would stop. He had made that point entirely clear to her, though she had been surprised that he had told her to wait till she moved in with him and had gotten settled in before they started, but it was no big deal, she was willing to wait, and once they started, she would see how it panned out, but regardless of what happened, she knew that she would always love Naegi Makoto no matter what.


	2. Kyōko Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after agreeing to Kyōko's request, Kyōko moves in with Makoto and both revise what they discussed two weeks before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that things would start this chapter, but as I was typing it up, I realised that it would just take too long, and so I decided to split the chapter in two, and have the lemon portion as it's own separate chapter. In fact I decided that all lemons will have their own independent chapter, as thanks to the way I write, scenes take longer than I anticipate. Anyway, after I uploaded chapter 1, a few days later, I was off to Australia for a holiday that took up the best part of three weeks, and after I got back, it took me a while to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Also, I've gone back and fixed mistakes and made improves to chapter 1.

Two weeks had passed since, not only had Makoto invited his girlfriend, Kyōko, to come and live with him, but he had also somehow managed to defeat her in a game of chess that she had proposed herself in order to test his luck, which was claimed to manifest from time to time as bad luck that turned out to be good luck in the end. However, not only that, but they had also had a wager in which the loser would have to do what the winner said for at least a day before they had the choice on whether or not to back out, and since Makoto had won, thanks to his amazing luck, it meant that Kyōko was his to command, at least for the minimum of a day. In other words, according to the stipulation of their wager, after the first day was over, if Kyōko wanted to remain as Makoto’s “slave” she was more than welcome to, but if she wanted to back out, then Makoto would not stop her. However, after he had won, Kyōko had shocked him by stating that she wanted to see what it would be like to be a sex slave, and though in the beginning he had adamantly objected, Kyōko had managed to talk him into agreeing, though being completely honest with himself after he had thought it over in the past two weeks, he had to admit that part of him had been contemplating having his girlfriend as a sex slave for quite some time, though he had denied it at first. However, after talking it out with Kyōko, he all but admitted it by admitting that he had had dreams about her being his sex slave as they both had been acting out what Makoto had seen in porn videos that he had seen on the internet. However, being who he was, he was never going to force himself on her. After all, despite, his dreams and secret perverseness, he still had a strong sense of morality that valued his girlfriend, as well as other women, as people.

In any case, rather than start right away, Makoto had decided to wait until Kyōko had moved in with him and had gotten settled in before starting, and over the course of the past two weeks, while Kyōko had been making the necessary arrangements with her apartment’s landlord in order to move out of her apartment, and also, both of them had also gotten in touch with the necessary authorities in order to legalise Kyōko moving in with him, and in his spare time, he had been purchasing the equipment necessary for his and Kyōko’s activities together, and he also researched various sex acts relating to BDSM on the internet in order to figure out the best way as to how to go about it safely and how to keep the pain to an absolute minimum, and he had also converted the rather spacious basement in his house into a sex dungeon. However, as he had told Kyōko two weeks prior, he did not intend to delve right into everything straight away, but rather take things nice and slow, gradually upping the ante as they went along, that is on the assumption that Kyōko did not back out, and Makoto really had no issue with her doing so, since despite eventually being talked into agreeing to it, and despite his secret desire, he was still nervous and unsure as to how to go about the whole thing. Also, despite his girlfriend’s assurances that she would warn him and take action in need be, he just could not help but fear going too far and choosing to ignore her in favour of his own desires.

“If Kiri-chan were to back out at an early stage, it would mean I’ve wasted all that money on equipment that I’ll never use,” he thought to himself with a chuckle, “Oh well, it’s no big loss. It’s money that I don’t need anyway.”

That was one thing that he could admit. Ever since he bumped into his next door neighbour, Saitō Yukio, and picked up his lottery ticket by mistake after accidentally knocking him to the ground, he had ending up winning eight million yen and had purchased a rather lavish, but not too fancy two-storey condominium, and he had more money than he knew what to do with, but thankfully Kyōko had been there to prevent him from letting his new-found wealth go to his head. Also, Kyōko did have fears of moving in with Makoto since she was afraid that if the general public had discovered how rich Makoto really was, they would have come to see her as a gold digger, but Makoto allayed those fears, assuring Kyōko that his family and their former classmates from Hope’s Peak would be there for her, and that he’d deal with it if it became an issue.

In any case, everything relating to Kyōko moving in with him had just been finalised. Her stuff had already been moved into one of the eight bedrooms on the upper storey, and Kyōko herself was currently seeing her former landlord one last time dealing with any formalities that arose. Kyōko’s new residence had been settled. Everything else relating to it was just merely a formality.

Anyway, speaking of Kyōko, Makoto suddenly heard the front door open and then close.

“Mako-kun, I’m home!” the detective’s voice called out from the hallway, and Makoto went out from the living room to meet her.

Once out in the hallway he walked up to her, and he found that she had a really wide grin on her face.

“Well, since I’m now an official resident here, I guess I really am home now,” she said in a rather excited voice, “And I walk into this house a free woman, but what will happen to me once I’m inside, who knows?”

“Hey, come on now,” Makoto said in protest at her little joke, “You’re making it sound like you’re never going to be seen or heard from again. Besides, if you’re not happy, then you can walk away, so in that regard, you’ll still be a “free woman”, as you put it.”

“Way to take the fun out it,” Kyōko said with a frown, but then perked up, “Anyway, it’s not like I’m going to be kept hostage here, never to be seen or heard from again by the outside world.”

“Yeah, I can agree with that,” Makoto said, deciding to lighten up a bit, “If I did “keep you hostage”, then this would be the first place everyone would look for you since both your father and grandfather know that you’re moving in with me.”

“True, I doubt you’d be able to hide me for very long,” the detective chuckled jokingly.

“Agreed, plus your grandfather being a detective as well… well it wouldn’t take one of the best detectives in the world to find you,” the former lucky student said with a shudder as he suddenly thought of the potential consequences if the general public were to somehow discover their little wager, “After all, someone as average as I am being able to successfully kidnap and hide a well-known detective, it’s laughable.”

In truth, one of the other reasons why Makoto had been hesitant to accept Kyōko’s request. After all, what if the general public somehow got wind of what they were doing? After all, Kyōko, as a graduate of Hope’s Peak Academy, she was now a well-known detective, as he had stated, and though he had also graduated from Hope’s Peak as well, he had only gotten in thanks his name being drawn in a lottery that the Headmaster had set up in a bid to prove that luck itself was also a talent. Unlike Kyōko, he had no worthwhile talent, only his luck, so he envisioned the public being rather furious at him, accusing him of trying to get in with a real talented person in order to reap the benefits of post-graduation, never mind the fact that those same benefits applied to him as well since he had graduated from Hope’s Peak as well. He felt that the way the media would frame it would be to state that since he had no talent himself, he was just trying to break Kyōko in an effort to control her, just so he could feel good about himself and delude himself into believing that he was more important than he actually was. He was not like that, of course, and he really did value Kyōko as a person, and not just for her talent, though he did admit that was one of the reasons he admired her. However, he knew that some people would deliberately choose not see it that way and would undoubtedly ignore anything he had to say, having already made up their minds.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” the detective said with a frown upon noticing her boyfriend’s sudden downcast expression, “You look troubled. I do admit that you are probably right in how an average joe such as yourself wouldn’t be able to hide a celebrity for very long, but that’s no reason to get downcast. You were just making a valid point.”

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve been thinking, what if the public were to get wind of what we’re doing?” the former lucky said replied with a shudder, “I’m just wondering about the consequences.”

“Huh?” Kyōko asked in shock, clearly not expecting that sort of question, but then after going over it, she just scoffed, “Oh don’t be so paranoid. I doubt the public as a whole will find out, and even if they do, what has our private life got to do with them? Absolutely nothing.”

“Well, you know that you’ve become a well-known detective since our graduation, don’t you?” Makoto went on to explain, and Kyōko nodded in acknowledgement, “Well, as for me, I know I graduated from Hope’s Peak as well, but unlike you, I have no talent. I mean, I just got lucky in that my name was drawn in that lottery, which allowed me to attend. The fact I have no talent, some people may think that I’m just trying to control you in order to feel more important than I actually am.”

“Yeah right,” Kyōko replied with a scoff, “Believe me, Mako-kun, if that really was the case, I would have known long before now, and we wouldn’t even be here today. Trying to control a former Super High School Level Student, that’s something I’d expect from Komaeda, you remember Komaeda, don’t you?”

Makoto nodded, and his expression suddenly became uncharacteristically dark. Kyōko had been referring to Komaeda Nagito, Makoto’s predecessor as the Super High School Level Lucky Student one year above them in Class 77B. However, unlike Makoto, despite having the same talent as him, he had been radically different in terms of personality, always going on about hope as if it was a religion, and constantly looking down on those who had no talent. Neither Makoto or Kyōko could say they liked Komaeda all that much, as Kyōko expression had also darkened as she said his name, knowing that what she just said was something he would probably do, even though he would undoubtedly deny it.

Anyway, shaking her head, deciding not to dwell on Komaeda any further, Kyōko suddenly started to walk pass him towards the living room, before stopping and then ushering him to follow, which he did.

“Anyway, your insane predecessor aside, you’re worrying too much,” the detective went on, indicating that she was not finished, “What we do in private concerns no one but us. I highly doubt anyone, let alone the entirety of the Japanese population will be interested in our private affairs, and if anyone does find out and try to make a story out of it, then remember that I was the one who suggested that you make me into you sex slave in the first place. I can assure you, I will come clean and tell the truth. I won’t leave you high and dry to deal with it by yourself.”

Thinking it over, she could understand her boyfriend’s fears to a degree. After all, he did have a point in that she had a talent while he did not, well, he did have his luck, and testing it out had been the main purpose of their chess match two weeks previously, but she knew hardly anyone, aside from her father, Hope’s Peak’s Headmaster, and maybe perhaps his friend, and talent scout for Hope’s Peak, Kizakura Kōichi and Yukizome Chisa, the former Super High School Level Housekeeper, who had graduated from Hope’s Peak’s 74th class and had become a teacher at Hope’s Peak, recognised luck as a real talent. Kyōko did know there were people out there who probably would try to make a story out of their private activities, someone seen by the majority of people as just a nobody who got lucky dominating a celebrity, that would be big news, of that she could not deny, and she knew those people were quite prepared to ruin people’s lives just to further their own careers. However, she felt that Makoto was getting too paranoid. The chances of them being exposed were slim, and besides, as she had just said, anyone who tried making something of it, she would be the one to handle it

Once in the living room, both sat down on chairs, Makoto’s facing the coffee table in the centre and Kyōko’s also facing the coffee table, but at a different angle and to Makoto’s left.

“Thanks for that,” the former lucky student said in response to Kyōko’s last statement, also choosing not to dwell on his predecessor, though he still had fears about the public discovering what he and Kyōko were doing, “I know you will, but still…”

“Never mind that for the time being,” Kyōko went on, cutting him off, “We’ll cross that bridge when or if we come to it. Stop worrying about potential what-ifs and just concentrate on the here and now. Anyway, so I understand that you’ve been busy getting ready for our little bet.”

Ironically, if both of them thought about it, then what Kyōko had just said would make her a hypocrite, as she still had fears about the general public discovering Makoto’s wealth, and labelling her a gold digger for moving in with him, and Makoto had assured that that if it became an issue, he would handle. In this case however, their roles were reversed with Makoto being the one who was worrying over a potential what-if and Kyōko being the one who was giving him assurance. However, both were so caught up in their own thoughts that they failed to realise the similarities between their respective fears.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Makoto said with a nod, deciding that Kyōko did have a point, and that it was best to just go along with her, as she changed the subject, “However, before we begin, let’s wait till you get settled in first.”

Kyōko simply nodded, remembering that Makoto had mentioned her getting settled in in the past before they started.

“Let’s give it another week or so before we get started,” the former lucky student went on, “And please, I know that it seems like I’m trying to hold out for as long as possible, but rest assured, in a week’s time, we’ll start, I promise.”

Kyōko nodded, noting the serious look on Makoto’s face along with his equally serious tone. She did, of course, know that despite his agreement to comply with her request that he was still rather nervous about actually following through. After all, in addition to his fears of the general public discovering what they were doing, during their discussion two weeks previously, he had brought up really good points as to why he was reluctant to go through with it, such as that since he had never done anything like that before, he had no idea what he was doing, and despite watching porn videos on the internet, he mentioned that they were probably professionals who knew what they were doing, at least that is what he liked to think, and hoped that that was the case. It was the main reason for his suggestion that they take it nice and slow. After all, it was best to get a feel for it before delving into the nitty gritty. As Kyōko had pointed out, everyone had started out not knowing what they were doing and that they had probably used the whole thing as a learning experience, learning from mistakes and taking steps to ensure those mistakes were not repeated.

“Anyway, I’m curious,” Makoto went on, bringing the detective out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” Kyōko said in response, causing her boyfriend to give her a questioning look, “Oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought.”

“Right,” Makoto said with a nod, deciding to let it slide, before resuming what he was saying before, “Actually, I’m curious about two things. Back when I defeated you, it was you that told me that I’d won.”

“Uh huh, so what of it?” Kyōko asked curiously as she remembered that.

It was true that Makoto had not even realised that he had won, and she had only noticed it as she went to ponder her next move, though Makoto had expressed disbelief at first, and she had to demonstrate that he had won by taking her own king and then showing him that no matter what she did with it, Makoto would capture it on his next turn, that is assuming he did notice. It was clear that Makoto had not expected to win, and he had not really been paying attention to the board.

“Well, you wanted to see what it was like to be a sex slave, but supposing you didn’t?” the former lucky student went on to explain, bringing the detective out of her thoughts once again, “Supposing we never had that bet, what would you have done then?”

“Are you asking if I would not have informed you that you had won if not for the fact I wanted you to win?” Kyōko said with a frown, and in truth, she also felt a bit offended at her boyfriend’s speculation, which was why her expression morphed into a glare, “Do you honestly believe me to have cheated if it had meant me winning? After all, if I hadn’t informed you, and the game continued, it would feel like cheating. No, I would not have kept silent about it, even if we had that bet and I wasn’t looking to become a sex slave.”

“Sorry,” Makoto apologised with a sigh under his girlfriend’s glare, “I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t help but get curious, that’s all.”

“Well, I can assure you that though I do play to win, I do know if I’m beaten and I will honour any deal made despite my loss,” the detective went on to explain with a glare still fixed on her face, unable to believe that Makoto would even think that she was dishonourable enough to resort to cheating in order to win.

“But what if you were up against some perverted lowlife crime boss who wanted you as his sex slave?” Makoto asked curiously, “Sure, you said you wanted to see what it would be like to be one, but I remember you saying that it was because you trust me since I’m your boyfriend and all and that you wouldn’t have made that suggestion with just some stranger. However, supposing he won and didn’t realise it, would you speak up and condemn yourself to being forced into it?”

Kyōko shook her head, and then calmed down after taking a few deep breathes. She did remember saying that to Makoto, and it was true. The only reason she made that suggestion in the first place was because of how much she had come to trust him. If it had been a complete stranger, or if they had made the same bet not long after she started attending Hope’s Peak since back then, she had initially come to regard Makoto as a pest who would not leave her alone, she would not have made such a suggestion. However, Makoto had ended up changing her, and she only made that suggestion to him because she had come to know him well enough to know that he would never abuse nor would he deliberately hurt her. Thinking about it, in a way, it was just another way of her telling him how much he had earned her trust, something that never entered her mind when she first suggested it, but thinking back on it, she realised that that was the truth.

“I can assure you, Mako-kun, that I would never make those sorts of bets with those kinds of people,” she said calmly in response to his question, “Even if I was forced into agreeing to such a bet, there’s no way I would agree to something like that, bet or no bet, plus even if I won, I wouldn’t trust them to hold up their end of the bargain anyway. When dealing with people like that, I always have a plan in place.”

Makoto just nodded as he looked on, deciding not to ask anymore and take his girlfriend’s word for it since she looked so sure of herself, and besides, he had something else he wanted to ask.

“Right, and the second thing I wanted to ask is that what if you had won instead?” he asked curiously, causing Kyōko’s eyebrow to raise slightly.

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t make you my sex slave if that’s what you’re asking,” the detective answered in a sincere tone, “Remember, it’s me that suggested that you make me your sex slave, and I know that’s the only reason why you’re going through with it, but if I had won, I wouldn’t have done the same to you, simply because you would not have been comfortable with it. Who knows, perhaps, on the assumption that you decided not to back out, we could have explored that possibility eventually, but it wouldn’t have been anytime soon, of that I can assure you.”

“Yeah, I suppose there is that, that is if you had won,” the former lucky student said with a satisfied nod, “And, Kiri-chan, I’m sorry for implying that you may have cheated had you wanted to win. Honestly, I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know why that thought entered my head.”

“Think nothing of it,” Kyōko said with a shrug, though she did admit that she had been outraged that her boyfriend would ever think that of her, but she could see that he never meant to insult her and that he was just genuinely curious, “I have to admit though, bringing up the possibility of facing off against lowlife scumbags in a similar sort of setting is a valid curiosity. However, I believe I’ve already answered that. I can assure you, I don’t go into situations like that unless I have a plan or two up my sleeve.”

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Makoto stated with a nod, deciding that it was best not to dwell on the subject of Kyōko dealing with perverted lowlife criminals any further.

Thinking it over, he gave a satisfied nod. However, in regards to Kyōko’s reply to his second query, he did admit that it would have been interesting to know what could have happened if the detective had defeated him instead, and he believed her when she stated that she would not have made him her sex slave. After all, it had been Kyōko herself who had suggested it to him. Before then, Makoto had absolutely no intention of making his girlfriend into his sex slave, even if he secretly wanted to. If not for her suggestion, then he would have just had her acting as if she was his own personal maid and give her commands with nothing sexual involved, and he also would have helped her out if the assigned task turned out to be too much for just one person alone. However, thinking even further, Kyōko had admitted that had she won, they both may have eventually looked into the possibility of sexual slavery, only with Makoto as the sub, though the detective had also stated that that would not have been any time soon.

“Quite an interesting prospect,” he thought to himself, and he could not help but wonder what it would be like to be the sub in the relationship, “Maybe in future, assuming Kiri-chan doesn’t back out she can have some sweet “revenge” someday.”

It would make sense to have them both switch roles every now and then, he thought, after all, it would not be fair to Kyōko if she was always the sub. So he made a mental note that in future, she could have a shot at being the dom. Of course, that was for in the future, as they had not even started yet. Sure, it may have been too early to even consider that, but Makoto liked to plan ahead. After all, why should he be the dominant one if he was not willing to submit himself? He remembered watching an anime in which one of the main character’s catchphrases was, “The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed”. He could easily apply that other situations, such as in this case, “the only ones who should dominate, are those prepared to be dominated themselves”.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Kyōko said curiously, bringing him out of his thoughts, “You look as if you’re lost in thought.”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the future,” the former lucky student said, deciding to tell his girlfriend of his thoughts, “That’s assuming you don’t back out. What you just said about how if you had won, even if I wasn’t your sex slave, we could have ended up exploring it eventually. Well, it got me thinking that perhaps in future, you can have a shot at being the dom.”

“Huh, Mako-kun, we haven’t even started yet,” Kyōko said, blinking in surprise, “It’s too early to be thinking about that. Sure, maybe in future, I could swap roles with you, but not right now.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to you if I was the dom all the time, so how about every now and then, we trade positions, and you can have some sweet “revenge” so to speak? After all, how can I dominate you if I’m not willing to be dominated in return?”

“Oh, you’ve been watching that anime, haven’t you?” Kyōko with a grin, guessing what her boyfriend was referring to, and then, she nodded as her expression became relaxed, “I understand, though it’s too early. You haven’t even done anything worthy of “revenge” yet.”

“Plus, you may decide to back out before then,” Makoto put in, “Remember, if you feel dissatisfied, you can walk away.”

Kyōko just nodded, remembering that after the first day, she was free to walk away, though she did note that Makoto never mentioned that she was his for the first day, even when he reminded her earlier, and she remembered two weeks ago, in which she believed that even if the first day was not over, Makoto would let her go regardless. That was just the sort of person he was. She knew that he would terminate their agreement before the first day was over if he felt that she was unhappy and wanted out. Of course, she also knew that Makoto also wanted her as a sex slave as well, even though he had vehemently rejected her suggestion at first. After all, he all but admitted it two weeks previously by admitting to her about the dreams he had of her, in which they were both acting out what he had seen in porn videos on the internet with her as the sub. However, Makoto was not one to be enslaved to his desires. The detective knew that if she was unsatisfied, then Makoto would let her go.

“Anyway, we have our safe words and safe signals in order,” the former lucky student went on, bringing Kyōko out of her thoughts yet again.

“Yeah, we discussed it two weeks ago,” the detective replied simply, seeing that her boyfriend was revising what they had discussed two weeks previously, “I believe that “Case Closed” is for when I feel it’s getting too much, “This is still an open case” for when I wish for a pause in order to discuss something with you, and “It’s a new case” for when it’s okay to resume.”

“Yep, and supposing you’re gagged and can’t speak?” Makoto asked, looking on to see if Kyōko remembered.

Kyōko responded by lifting her arm up at the side and then clenched her hand into a fist and then unclenched it before repeating the process at least three times.

“That’s for “Case Closed”, if you remember,” the detective stated, to which Makoto nodded in satisfaction.

Kyōko then went on to make mouth movements with her fingers, slapping the other four fingers onto her thumb, and like before, she repeated the process at least three times.

“And that’s for “It’s still an open case”,” she went on explaining, and once again, her boyfriend gave her a satisfied nod.

“But supposing I’m not in a position to see your hands?” he went on to ask, and Kyōko remembered how after she had shown him what she would do, that she should remind him before doing anything like that.

In any case, she responded by clenching her hand into a fist and then put the fist into her mouth and then let out a series of three rhythmic grunts, and repeated the same three grunts three times before removing her fist from her mouth in order to speak.

“That’s for “Case Closed”, and remember that rhythm,” she said, to which Makoto nodded, and she then put her fist back in her mouth and then let out a series of two rhythmic grunts, and repeated the process three times before removing her fist from her mouth again, “And that’s for “This is still an open case”, and as before, remember the rhythm.”

“Right, I understand, though, as I said before, you’ll have to remind me before we try anything like that,” the former lucky student said as he reminded her of what he had said before, and then decided to move on to another subject as he continued to revise their previous discussion from two weeks ago, “I also remember that you don’t want any piercings and you don’t want to engage in watersports, scatology, blood play, knife play or fire play.”

“Uh huh, that’s right, though you can use a toy knife made of plastic if you want,” Kyōko replied, and also reiterating what she had said to him during their discussion, and then she just thought of something she had not considered before, “Of course, you can use a real knife to cut away my clothes if you want, but that’s all.”

“What, cut away your…?” Makoto started to say with a look of pure disbelief, and then he recovered before speaking again, “Are you crazy? You don’t mind if I cut away your clothes. Kiri-chan…”

“Don’t worry about it, I have lots of spare clothing,” Kyōko said, cutting him off, “And I can always go out and buy new clothing when we’re not “having a session” as it were.”

Makoto just looked at his girlfriend for a moment, pondering on what she said, and then after a few minutes, he nodded, deciding to just drop it.

“Right,” he said with a shrug, trusting Kyōko’s statement since he was so rich that they could afford to replace her ruined clothing.

It was just something he never considered, and he felt that it was a step too far. However, if Kyōko was giving him permission to destroy her clothes, then who was he to object. After all, she did have spare outfits, and as she said, she could always buy replacements.

“Oh, and one more thing, before I forget,” the detective said, realising that she they had forgotten to mention something, “Remember that my gloves stay on. This is not up for negotiation.”

“Right, I understand,” Makoto said with a nod, also realising that they had forgotten to mention that, given the state of his girlfriend’s hands, “And as I said before, I already knew that. Got it, no taking off your gloves.”

After that was cleared up, he decided to move the discussion along to what he was going to say before Kyōko’s announcement on how it was okay for him to destroy her clothes and also reminding him about her gloves.

“Anyway, I just thought of something that you may have missed,” he went on to say.

“Huh, what’s that?” the detective asked curiously.

“Well, I can assure you that you won’t be getting any tattoos,” Makoto explained, causing his girlfriend’s eyes to widen, “After all, tattoos are for marking people, and well, since you can walk away at any time, a tattoo could become redundant in that regard.”

“I see,” Kyōko said upon recovering from her surprise, and she had to admit that she had never even thought of that, “I’ll admit that that never crossed my mind, and yeah, I agree, no tattoos. Getting it removed would be too much of a hassle, not to mention painful. You really are smarter than you think, you that that.”

“Huh?” the former lucky student said in surprise, surprised by his girlfriend’s sudden statement, though he did remember that she did mention this before two weeks previously before she had challenged him and made the bet.

“Seriously, you realising something that never crossed my mind, and I’m supposed to be the smarter of us,” Kyōko went on to explain in a praising tone, “Honestly, when you put your mind to something, it shows just how smart you actually are, even if you don’t seem like it at first.”

“Oh, you’re just saying that,” Makoto replied in a humble tone, “I’m really not that smart.”

“No, I’m not just saying that,” the detective said simply, “You managed to think of something that never even crossed my mind.”

“I’m sure that’s just luck,” Makoto said, waving off the fact that he thought of something that Kyōko did not, “I was the Super High School Level Lucky Student, after all.”

“I suppose that’s possible,” Kyoko said with a nod, though she did not look as if she was giving up on her praise of her boyfriend, “Anyway, we’re straying off topic here, you were talking about how tattoos are used for marking people and that if I got one it would be redundant if I chose to walk away.”

“Right, of course, as for “marking” you, I’ll go for a collar, or a choker for when you’re in public,” Makoto said with a smile, putting the conversation about how smart he was to one side for now, “After all, those can be removed relatively easily without a hassle.”

“Agreed,” Kyōko said with a nod.

“Of course, wearing a choker in public is optional,” Makoto went on, as his look turned serious, so that Kyōko would know that he meant what he was about to say, “Sure, the public might not know about our “alone time”, but if you feel like it, you can use a choker as a stealth marker. A collar in public would probably end up with you getting a lot of unwanted stares, and people may decide to come and snoop around, but a choker would be like a collar… of course, that’s if you want. It’s your decision, Kiri-chan.”

Kyōko remained silent for a few moments as she pondered over what Makoto just said, and then, at length, she nodded.

“Hm, a way of saying I’m yours without tipping everyone off as to what we’re really doing,” she mused to herself aloud, and then looked her boyfriend right in the eye, “Sure, I can go with that. I don’t mind.”

“Of course, in private, you’ll be switching the choker for a collar,” Makoto stated with a mock-sinister chuckle.

“Of course,” Kyōko replied in agreement.

“Though, even then, if the collar’s too tight for you, then tell me,” the former lucky student said as his expression became serious once again.

“Don’t worry about that, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod.

“Anyway, moving on, you remember my three conditions to agreeing to this, don’t you?” the former lucky student said, deciding to move things along.

“Uh huh, you want me to tell you if I feel you’re going too far,” the detective said as she recited her boyfriend’s conditions, “Though I think that and our discussion on safe words go hand in hand. Anyway, if you feel I’m not complying with the first condition, you’ll stop automatically.”

“Yep, and I mean it, Kiri-chan,” Makoto said, giving the detective a look that told her that he was not messing around, and that he was serious, “I said it before two weeks ago. Your safety is of the utmost importance. I know that in some cases, some subs don’t use safe words for fear of disappointing their partner. However, I would rather face a tonne of disappointment than have you potentially psychologically traumatised, so if you think I’m going too far, don’t hesitate to tell me, and I think that leads into my third condition.”

“Uh huh, you want me to do whatever it takes to stop you if you begin to ignore my pleas for you to stop, including beating you up,” Kyōko said simply.

“Right,” Makoto confirmed with a nod.

“I highly doubt you’ll let it go to your head and start ignoring me, Mako-kun, but yeah, if it’ll put your mind at ease, then I’ll do it if it comes to pass,” Kyōko responded with a serious look on her face, and she also looked her boyfriend in the eye to let him know that she was also serious in what she said.

Of course, she believed that he was just being too paranoid. She knew Makoto well enough to know that he would never let the power he would have over her go to his head. He cared too much for her and did not want to hurt her. However, she knew that arguing with him on that was pointless. He was rather stubborn in that regard, which reminded the detective of when she was still distant towards everyone and just wanted to be left alone. However, Makoto, thanks to his stubbornness had persisted in his efforts to befriend her, and it eventually started to change her. In any case, he was being stubborn here, and she knew the only way to put his mind at ease would be to go along with him.

“Well, I would like to add a fourth stipulation,” Makoto said, causing Kyōko’s eyes to widen in surprise, as she had not anticipated that.

“It’s something that I just thought of, and really, I should have thought of it two weeks ago,” the former lucky student went on to explain, looking not-too-pleased with himself for not thinking up whatever he was about to say before, “And that stipulation is that I want you to go and see a doctor and get a medical check-up every now and then.”

“Huh, you want me to go and see a doctor?” Kyōko said, clearly not expecting this.

“Yeah, that would set my mind at ease,” Makoto said with a nod, “Call me paranoid if you want, and I know that I probably am just being paranoid, but I’d rather you get checked up on from time to time just in case what we’re doing leads to some unforeseen long term issues that may pop up unexpectedly. As I said before, I know I’m probably just being paranoid, but I feel that it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Kyōko looked her boyfriend over, studying him for a moment, and she could tell that he was serious about what he had just said, and she had to admit that she felt that he was being a bit too paranoid, but then again, thinking it over, she realised that he may have a point, and that even if he was paranoid and his fears were unfounded, it was still better to be safe than sorry. It also, once again, showed just how considerate her boyfriend was of her and just how much he valued her safety. Sure, like Makoto, she knew that some subs in BDSM were afraid to use safe words because they did not want to disappoint their partners, and as Makoto had said, they could possibly end up becoming traumatised as a result, and as Makoto also said, he’d rather face disappointment than have her psychologically traumatised, and Kyōko knew he meant it. She knew he would not hesitate to stop if she said the safe word, and she would not hesitate to use it if she felt it was becoming too much for her. Heck, knowing Makoto, even if she did not use the safe word and she looked as if she was not enjoying it, he would stop everything in a heartbeat. Knowing that her boyfriend valued her safety and would stop if things went south was good enough for her, and so, with that in mind, she decided to agree to his new condition.

“Right, I understand,” she said with a nod, “I agree to that stipulation. Of course, you’re probably being overly paranoid, but yeah, I understand. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“That’s right,” Makoto said with a nod.

“Understood,” the detective said with another nod.

Makoto smiled, looking rather satisfied, but then he realised something else that they had not discussed.

“Just one more thing,” he said, causing Kyōko to raise a curious eyebrow, “You do realise that we won’t be doing this all the time, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Kyōko said with a shrug, “That would be impossible, and besides, we both have lives outside of just each other, like our jobs for example.”

“Right, and there’s also the possibility of someone showing up unannounced,” the former lucky student went on to explain, “So we need a plan in case we’re interrupted by unexpected visitors.”

“Yeah, there is that,” Kyōko acknowledged with a nod, “I suppose we could have a change of clothing nearby, like if we’re interrupted and one, or both of us are naked, we can quickly drop everything and get into some clothes, and the first one to do so can go and see to whoever it is while the other finishes getting into their clothes.”

“Right, so we’ll always have clothes on hand in case someone visits out of the blue,” Makoto said with a nod of satisfaction, “However, there is one more thing. We’ll do it in sessions.”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Kyōko agreed with a nod, “After all, as you said, with our lives outside of one another, it would be impossible to do it twenty-four/seven, plus there’s other things like our bodies’ needs, etc. to consider. Though, with that discussion about collars earlier, I guess if we’re doing it as sessions, I can take the collar off outside of those sessions.”

“Well, I leave that up to you, it’s your decision,” Makoto said as he nodded with a smile, “Since we’re in the privacy of or own home, I guess it doesn’t really matter whether you wear it outside of our sessions or not, though I prefer if you would take it off if it becomes uncomfortable for you, as well as at night before going to bed, and if anyone happens to visit, either expectedly or unexpectedly, switch it for the choker.”

“Of course, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod, “I guess the collar can be part of our plan in the event of unexpected visitors as well, if someone shows up unexpectedly, I can switch the collar for the choker

“Yes, and also, since you’re the sub, at least for now, I think it would be appropriate to hold off on some sessions if something unexpected comes up, such as you getting injured, or if you fall ill or get drunk or whatever else,” Makoto said as he looked at Kyōko with the look that told her that he was thinking of her safety and well-being once again, “In those cases, I’ll wait till I’m sure you’ve completely recovered before resuming with you.”

“Yes, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod of acceptance, knowing that he did bring up a point, “And I bet that also applies to you as well. After all, you’re human as well, and can get injured, fall ill or get drunk just as I can.”

“Right, and also, I won’t engage in a session with you if I’m in a bad mood,” Makoto added, much to Kyōko’s surprise, “As you said, I’m just as human as you, so even I can get angry from time to time, and if I’m in a bad mood while engaged in a session with you, I could end up taking my frustrations out on you, so if I’m in a bad mood, no session, got it?”

“Yes, I understand,” Kyōko said with a nod as she thought it over, and she had to admit that Makoto did have a point, “And if you’re willing to go through with a session, and I feel you’re in a bad mood, but you don’t, I’ll tell you.”

“Right, I understand, and also, if you’re in a bad mood, no session either, as I’m sure you won’t be in the mood for it,” the former lucky student went on to add while acknowledging what his girlfriend had just said, “I won’t force anything on you, and you tell me if you feel that you're not up to it.”

“Obviously,” Kyōko said with a nod as she rolled her eyes, feeling that Makoto had just stated something that was obvious, and also because he reiterated something that he had told her multiple times before, “Anything else?”

Makoto then paused for a moment and tried to think if there was anything he missed, but upon failing to think of anything, he shook his head.

“I can’t think of anything,” he admitted with a chuckle, “Though I’ll probably think of something later. Anyway, as I said before, let’s hold off for a week till you’re settled in. So consider yourself a “free woman” for the next week.”

“My last week as a “free woman”,” Kyōko joked with a chuckle of her own, remembering her first statement when she arrived back at her new home.

“Of course, don’t expect much from me,” Makoto went on to say unexpectedly, “I doubt I’m dom material, so I think you’ll find yourself underwhelmed by my performance, and also there’s always the fact that reality very rarely, if ever, lives up to the hype of fantasy.”

That much was true, he told himself. He had to admit that he was still nervous and fearful of going too far, and he pictured Kyōko feeling rather disappointed due to his nervousness that he felt could make him rather hesitant and slow. Heck, he believed that the reason Kyōko could possibly back out was because of him giving her a less-than-satisfactory performance as her “Master”, that she would get fed up with how hesitant and slow he was and decide that it was not worth it, and as he had also mentioned, reality was different from fantasy, and he knew that Kyōko had fantasised about being his sex slave, but bringing it into reality, another possible reason that she could end up backing out was because the reality could not be as great as her fantasies had led her to believe.

“Don’t worry about it, Mako-kun, remember that I’ll tell you if you go too far,” the detective said in assurance, “Believe me, I’m sure you’ll grow into the role, and as time goes on, you’ll get bolder. As for the whole, “reality not being as great as fantasy” thing, I understand, and I do admit that you have a point. However, that doesn’t mean to say that I won’t back out. Let’s just take slow as you said, and we’ll see what happens.”

She was aware of what Makoto meant, and she was also aware of his fears, and she did anticipate a rather slow and awkward start due to Makoto’s nervousness. However, she was a very patient woman and she vowed to help guide Makoto and ensure that he ridded himself of his nervousness and become the best he could be. It would be a slow start, she envisioned, but she was willing to put up with it, and she meant what she said about waiting to see what happened in relation to her boyfriend’s comment on how reality and fantasy were different.

“You know something, Kiri-chan, you do make a good point, but I mean it when I say I’m not dom material,” the former lucky student reiterated, “I mean, someone like me being able to break someone like you, ha, there’s more chance of it turning out that Togami-kun is secretly the nicest man on the planet.”

“Really, well I do agree with you that in real life, the prospect of you being able to break me is laughable, no offense by the way,” the detective started saying.

“None taken, and I agree with you,” Makoto said, letting his girlfriend know that he was not offended by her remark.

“I’d have an easier time believing that Enoshima-san is secretly evil and is plotting to plunge the entire world into a state of perpetual chaos for the sake of her own despair just to cure her own sense of boredom,” the detective finished.

* * *

“ACHOO!” one, Enoshima Junko, sneezed as she sat on a bench in the middle of a park while holding a handheld video game in her hands, and unfortunately for her, her sneeze had caused her to break her concentration just long enough for the woman sitting next to her, who also had a handheld video game in her hands to win, as they both had been competing with one another.

“Gesundheit,” the woman next to Junko said in response to her sneeze.

“Damnit all, you only won because I sneezed,” Junko complained, clearly not happy as she took one hand off her handheld and wiped her arm over her nose, “I swear, it had better be because I’m coming down with a cold.”

“Funny, I’ve beaten you before and you’ve never complained,” the woman said in a rather dull and somewhat emotionless tone.

“That’s because nothing happened that could explain my loss, and as much as I hate to admit it, you beat me fair and square,” Junko stated, though she was still in a sour mood, “I know when I’m beat, though I swear, if I find out that I sneezed because someone was talking about me behind my back, there’ll be the devil to pay. If it’s a guy, then I’ll chop his balls off and make him eat them, and if it’s a woman, then I’ll punch her tits so hard that they explode.”

“Mm, whatever,” the woman grunted with an uncaring shrug, obviously used to Junko’s attitude, and knowing she did not really mean what she said.

After all, whenever Junko got like this, the woman knew that it was best just to leave her alone and let her vent her frustrations till she calmed down on her own, as trying to calm her down while she was in such a state would only serve to antagonise her even further.

* * *

Back with Makoto and Kyōko, Kyōko could not help but shudder as a cold chill that seemed to come out of the blue suddenly rushed down her spine without warning.

“Really, Enoshima-san’s secretly evil with a fetish for despair?” Makoto said, raising an eyebrow of scepticism, “What’s next, Hagakure-kun being smart?”

“Possibly, though that would probably happen when Hell freezes over,” Kyōko said with a laugh as she recovered from her sudden chill, and then she decided to get back to what they were talking about before, “But seriously, Mako-kun, all that aside, I think you’ll end up growing into the role of a dom. As I said before, as time goes on, you’ll only get bolder.”

“If you say so, then I’ll take your word for it, and now that that’s out of the way, I think we’ll discuss more nearer the time, but for now, let’s help you get settled in, Kiri-chan,” Makoto said, deciding to just leave their discussion at that for now as he stood up, and Kyōko followed suit.

“Yes, I’ll be familiarising myself with the house, especially the sex dungeon that you’ve turned your basement into,” the detective said as she started to walk towards the hallway.

“You just had to say that, didn’t you?” Makoto said as he followed after her, “Besides you’ve been here so often that you’ve already familiarised yourself with the house. All you need to do now is get accustomed to living here.”

Kyōko just laughed.

“Well, I’ll admit that there is that, but before our little bet, your basement was just one big empty space,” the detective said simply with a smile, “So in that regard, I’ll have to re-familiarise with the basement’s new layout if that’s where we’re going to be most of the time during our sessions.”

“True, but we’ll also be having sessions elsewhere, such as the onsen, the bathhouse, the swimming pool, the gymnasium and the game room,” the former lucky student said, and then realised that Kyōko had not said anything about wanting to have sessions outside the sex dungeon, “That is… if you want to, of course. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Kyōko said in satisfaction, “Anywhere in the house will do, so long as the curtains of the windows in the room we’re in are closed. We don’t want any passers-by who were just so happening to be passing by while we are in the middle of a session to catch us in the act, do we?”

“Yes, that is so duly noted,” the former lucky said with a shiver as his fears of the general public discovering what they were doing came back, and still despite his girlfriend’s assurances, he just could not help but fear that something could still go wrong, but as Kyōko had told him before, they would cross that bridge if or when they came to it, so with that in mind, he managed to quash those fears, at least for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated before, I was going to have the lemons start this chapter, but typing up everything was taking too long, and I didn't want another story in which a chapter was over 30k long, so I decided to split the chapter in two, though I have no idea when chapter 3 will be out, as I've still to type up most of it, but some of it was already done back before I decided to split the chapter.
> 
> In terms of tags, most tags will be updated as they appear in-story, including characters and relationships. Any characters who have dialogue, but are not named will not be tagged until they make their debut, in other words, when they have a name.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can all see, that was just the first chapter, much shorter, at least in comparison to my last fic. Anyway, next chapter is when it all starts. I've read Naegiri stories before in which Kyōko was the Dom, so I thought to myself, what if Makoto was the dom instead? I know that personality-wise he does not seem like the type, which is why in this fic, Kyōko's going to help him grow into it.


End file.
